Dan Backslide vs Dan Hibiki
Both Are The Buttmonkey Under The Name Dan... But Only One Can Win a Death Battle! Dan Backslide Steals DEATH BATTLE (Cue We Are Number One Instrumental) Wiz: Dan Backslide is a Peaceful Person From The Looney Toons Episode "The Dover Boys at Pimento University" Boomstick: Really? Wiz: No. He's A Kleptomaniac and Kidnapper With a Huge Drinking Problem Boomstick: Woah! Look At Him Chuggin' Beers Like There's No Tommorow!Y'know I Kinda Like This Guy. Wiz: Even if He Seems Like a Joke, He's Really Not. Boomstick: He Has A Book Capable of Telling Him Anything... Sounds Like One Of Your Toys Wiz. Wiz: Right... Anyway He Also Has Durability That Lets Him Take Heavy Beatings From The Dover Boys and Dora Standpipe To Near Unconciusness And Get Back Up Without a Scratch. Boomstick: He Also Stole a Car. A Roundtheboot? Wiz: A Rounabout. It's Not Particularily Great But, it's Not Horrible. Boomtick: And If He Has a Flat He Can Use His 2 Oversized Jiffy Tire Irons! Or For Y'know... Murder. Wiz: While All This is True, He's Far From Perfect. Boomstick: He's Never Once Won in His Whole Career! He Also Isn't Very Great in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Wiz: Overall Dan Backslide is a Lean, Green, Mean Fighting Machine. "A Rounabout... I'll Steal It! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!" Dan Hibiki Impresses DEATH BATTLE (Cue Dan) Wiz: Dan Hibiki Is The Son of Go Hibiki, A Martial Artist of Late. Boomstick: I Feel Bad For Hibiki Wiz, His Father is Killed and He Can't Get a Serious Win! GIVE HIM A GOOD ENDING DAMN IT! Wiz: W-Well He Isn't a Total Failure, His Saikyō-ryū Style Is Completely Unique To Him, It Sounds Stupid, But He's A Very Dangerous Foe Because of This. Boomstick: Yay! We should Talk About His Psyche Riu Style Right? Wiz: Saikyō-ryū. But Anyway The Most Promonint Attack in His Style is the Gadoken a- Boomstick: HADOKEN! Also taunting. Wiz: ... Yeah, Exactly. He Has Done Some Impressive Feats With The Style However, He Took on a Group of Thugs Pretty Easily. And Destroyed a Car in Under a Minute. Boomstick: Shockingly He isn't Perfect However. He's Been Beaten Up ALOT. And He Only Beat Sagat Because Sagat Let Him. Also He's Semi Dumb. Wiz: Overall Dan Hibiki Is A Determined Street Fighter Who Won't Give up. "In The Name Of Pride, I Will Survive!" Intermission Pre Fight (Cue Dogsong Acoustic Cover) Dan Hibiki Walks Through a Peaceful Town Until Hearing- "CONFOUND THEM!" (Record Scratch) Hibiki: HUH?! WHAZZAGOINONHERE?! Backslide: CONFOUND THOSE DOVER BOYS! Hibiki: Could You Quiet Down... Please? (Cue Mr L, Green Thunder!) Backslide Hits Hibiki "NO!" Hibiki: OK Now You've Dunnit... Hibiki Gets in a Fighting Stance "Ready Green Man?" "Bet Your Bottom Dollar I Will!" Fight (Cue Brobot Battle) Hibiki Throws a Punch But Backslide Dodges and Hibiki Gets His Hand Stuck in a Fire Hydrant Backslide Pulls Out The Book of Everything, Flipping to The Page About "How To Fight People With A Hand Stuck in a Fire Hydrant" Backslide Whacks Hibiki Over The Head With a Tire Iron for a Little Bit Before Hibiki Throws The Fire Hydrant at Backslide, Freeing Himself Hibiki Sees Backslide Pinned and Taunts Backslide Throws a Rock at Hibiki "Don't Taunt Idiot-Face!" Hibiki: Hey! Hibiki Fires a Not Hadoken But It Doesn't Go Far Backslide: Well That Was Scary. Hibiki Grabs The Fire Hydrant Again and Throws It at Backslide "Never Thought a Fire Hydrant Could Be So Useful for Fighting Green Things" "SHUT UP! ... Well That Could Be Interesting." Hibiki: You Wouldn't Try it." Backslide: Oh Yes I Would. Backslide Steals a Rounabout and Runs Over Hibiki With it Hibiki: That is the Final Straw. Hibiki Starts To Be Surrounded By Dark Energy Megalo Strike Back Music Box (Cue Megalo Strike Back Music Box) Backslide: W-What Are You Doing?! Hibiki: Ending You One and For all. Hibiki Throws Backslide Through a Wall Backslide Grabs a gun on the Wall and Fires, Hibiki Slightly Recoils "Pathetic." Backslide: I-I Stay Back! "Why?" Backslide: I've Got My Rounaout Ready To Hit You in 3, 2, 1... "What?" "0!" Backslide Rams Into Hibiki in the Rounabout, Sending Him Into a Building. Backslide: Hope You Like Bombs! Suddenly The House Explodes in a Magnificent Explosion Mario Bros 2 Overworld Theme Hibiki Lands on the Ground, Unknown if He Lives Or Not Backslide: Stuff Like This Drives Me To Drink! Backslide Walks Off For a Drink... or 100 Conclusion Wiz: So Why Did Backslide Win? Well It Was Pretty Simple... Boomstick: Backslide Was Superior in Almost Every Stat! Wiz: It's Like This, Hibiki is a Martial Artist, Backslide is An Army Soldier. Boomstick: Looks Like Things Didn't Turn Out So Dan-dy for Hibiki! Backslide Winner Render.png Trivia *This is The Second Death Battle Made By Luigi The Thunder Master *This is The First Fight on This Wiki To Use Dan Backslide and Dan Hibiki *The Connection is That Both Are Buttmonkeys Named Dan With More Power Then Given Credit *This is The first Completed Fight on this Wiki **This is Also The First Finished Death Battle If This Had a Custom OST Drinks and Punches If This Battle Had a Screwattack Score Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Completed Battles